Somewhere Only We Know
by sweetinpink
Summary: A short one-shot of a stolen moment between ron/hermione post the battle. Inspired by Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know."


The end; She had pictured it a hundred times. Sometimes he had lived. Others, he had fallen like a hero. And even others, death had taken him violently right before her eyes. But the end was here and so was he. The wisps of his brilliantly red hair. The tears that offset his otherwise strong demeanor. The touch of his fingers against hers.

She felt the earth beneath her feet. Beneath his feet. The crumpled ground of their surroundings staring her in the face, reminding her of everything that had happened leading up to this moment. Who would have known that meant everything from the dirt on his nose to their first and long-awaited kiss. How had it come to this? Their once beautiful and welcoming world had shattered within a few short, but agonizing hours. People she had grown to love and called her family were scattered about, their bodies lifeless and cold. The smell of death lingering in the air as children, women and men alike all wept. It truly was the end.

She grasped his hand just to be able to feel something other than grief. He held it tight and she sensed that he needed the same thing. They stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity; unable to face what they knew was ahead of them. What a simple thing it was, to hold his hand. She needed something to rely on and he provided it.

He finally took a step, not letting go, and she knew he wouldn't. She followed him as they walked across the empty land. They knew the pathways better than anyone who had walked them. All of their adventures over the years had helped to etch them in their minds and she was reminded of happier times as they walked further away from the mess they left behind. Was this the place they used to love? Would they ever walk through the grounds with the lightness they had before the battle or had it been reduced to a life-long feeling of heaviness? She didn't know if it would ever be like it was before, but something told her it never would.

They reached a corner of the grounds far hidden from view and he turned to face her, still holding onto her hand.

"Somewhere only we know." He had barely whispered it, but she heard every syllable. She dropped his hand and fell into him, burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly and let her cry for a few minutes until she took a step back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Ron, I don't know what to do." He grabbed her hand once again, took a few more steps and then sat down with his back to a fallen tree, taking her with him. He pulled her back against him and enveloped her with his arms. She knew he had never quite been good with words, or with any expressions for that matter, but she knew that he was right; this is where they both needed to be right now. Somewhere only they knew, a place to steal a few moments to themselves.

"You know we can't stay long," she said.

"I know. I just needed to be with you for a moment." She turned her head and kissed him lightly, pressing her lips to his for only a brief second. He brought his lips to hers once again, this time opening his mouth slightly so he could taste her lips. Unlike their first kiss, this time they took their time exploring each other's mouths, slowly and delicately. He brought his hand to her face and held it every so slightly. She moved a hand and tangled it in his golden-red hair. They stayed like this for a few more moments until at last they we able to break apart from each other. She pressed her face into his neck.

"You wouldn't believe how long I have waited to do that," he said.

"No, I'm quite certain I do." She pulled herself up to look at him. She kissed him once more. "Although, it seems so out of place after everything that has happened."

"Or it's perfect. Just when everything else is ending, we are beginning."

"Ronald Weasley, the romantic," she said, smiling. "After seven years of jokes and quarrels, who would have known?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you bring it out in me," he blushed.

"It's always been you for me. Did you know that?"

"Even with Krum?" he joked.

"Yes, Ron. We're just friends so will you stop all that now, please," she said as she gave him a light punch.

"I promise I will as long as you kiss me again," he smirked. Then she kissed him again and lingered for a few seconds.

"Well, I suppose we better get back. They'll wonder where we are," she said and stood up.

"You're right, unfortunately." He stood up and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. He kissed her forehead and led them back through the debris. On their walk she thought of how she would always have those stolen moments in that place. Somewhere only they knew. Even years from now when the scars have faded and the grief has subsided, she could think about this day and have at least one blissful moment hidden beneath dozens of sorrowing ones.


End file.
